


И никакие твои слова меня не остановят

by de_maria_na



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:43:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/de_maria_na/pseuds/de_maria_na
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сэм возвращается домой раньше времени. В этом всё дело.</p>
            </blockquote>





	И никакие твои слова меня не остановят

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And Nothing You Say Will Stop Me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/30672) by felisblanco. 



Сэм возвращается домой раньше времени. В этом всё дело. Он возвращается домой рано и натыкается на Дина, расстегивающего загубленную рубашку. Галстук все ещё на месте, ровный, но слишком туго затянутый, и не хватает двух пуговиц на груди.Сэм понял бы, даже не будь этих синяков от пальцев на бедрах.

Он не произносит ни слова. Просто стоит на месте, сорванно дыша, пока Дин не отводит взгляд, а затем исчезает, хлопнув дверью. Дин на мгновение прикрывает глаза. Потом хватает сумки и начинает собирать вещи. К тому времени, когда копы обнаружат тела, им лучше убраться подальше.


End file.
